


The Arrangement

by theirresitibleones



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Games, Hate, Lies, Love, Mind Games, Modest Management (One Direction)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirresitibleones/pseuds/theirresitibleones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is an intern who works for Modest Management and is being offered a higher position for the duration of her internship the catch is that the only way she finds out what her job will be is to accept, so she does. Upon accepting Y/N realizes she made an error as her bosses laid out what her new job was. When she meets Niall she realize that she shouldn't have taken job and that he hated her already. The only question was how were they going to make the world believe they were in love when they hated each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrangement: First Encounters

I walked in my house on Friday afternoon, after a long day at school and work. Dropped my bag and hit the beeping light on my answering machine. “You have one new message… First new message. Hello intern Y/L/N this is Jackson from Modest Management we have a newly opened spot we think that you would be perfect for. The meeting is at six. We hope to see you there….. End of message.” My machine beeped to signify that the machine was done. I quickly glanced at my iPhone if I left now I could make it there by six. I picked up my purse and keys and headed back to my internship.

As I walked into the lobby I see my boss sitting waiting for me. “Y/N follow me.” I nodded to him and we rode the elevator all the way to the executive floor in silence. Which did nothing to my already grated nerves. My boss urged my in and had me sit in front of three men in the conference room.

"Hello Miss Y/L/N," he said

"Hello sirs." I replied politely.

I turned to my boss and gave him a questioning look. What the hell was going on? Why did they call me all the way up here?

"We have big news for you Miss Y/L/N you see we have a…. high profile job available for you it is for six months, which would be until of the end of your internship, but we can only offer it if you sign these confidentiality papers."

A man who looked about my age walked over and handed me a giant stack of papers I signed them not knowing what else to do.

"Fabulous" The man said cheerily. "Now you are going to pack up your things…" …wait what happened? "You aren’t going to tell anyone anything except due to personal reasons you had to resign. You will be payed twenty five thousand American dollars a month.

"Excuse me sir but what exactly am I supposed to be doing?" I was on the edge of my seat. 

"You are now a part of our arrangement to insure that the boys of One Direction stay on top by dating Niall Horan."

I laughed, I mean come on now I knew that this had to be a prank. When I glanced at the men on the other side of the table I realized that this was a serious matter.

"You agreed to the terms. Now Niall will be here in a few minutes for the two of you to get better acquainted." The man said as the three of them got up to leave.

What the hell was going on? I was going to be paid to fake date Niall Horan? I put my head in my hands, when I thought they said offer me a job a thought they meant a promotion for all the had work I had done. I groaned.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned my head and found my eyes falling on a sea of blue. He looked angry like he was going to kill someone. 

"You must be Y/N" he said angrily. I nodded my head. "Good this makes it easy then. When we are in public we are a couple whether it is with a few of my friends or a crowd of fans. Also you have to tell your entire family we have been dating for a month that’s what the asses out there said. I also want to point out that in private you are nothing and I do mean nothing I was forced into it unlike you and I’m not getting paid for this so you better be a damn good actress there sweetheart!" 

I looked at him shocked. I mean I was a huge fan of One Direction and I thought that Niall was a nice guy but he basically just called me a slut. I just sat nodding my head like an complete idiot.

"Glad we are on good terms then." He faked a smile and began to leave the room.

I finally found my voice, “You know if I would have known this is what I was getting into I would have passed it. I had no idea I was being stuck with a two year old.”

"Excuse me?"

"Look Niall, you want to do this right? Then you can’t be the only one to have rules."

"Fine." He scoffed. "What are your rules?"

"I have boundaries. No personal stuff. Got it? I don’t know you and you obviously don’t like me so lets just keep this…. professional." 

He looked at me oddly. “Agreed.” He stuck out his hand and we shook on it. That’s when I felt the electricity throughout my body.

"Oh shit" I mumbled this was going to be a long six months. I collected my things and followed the same way Niall went. 

"Miss?" I turned to see a short red haired women.

"Yes?"

"This is your packet you need to read every page. It holds your instructions for the next six months."

I sighed grabbing the packet. Why me? 

I walked to the elevator and took it to my floor and walked to my desk. A box was already sitting on my chair I sighed. This was just great. I got so into packing up my things that I didn’t hear the footsteps of someone walking up behind me. 

"So this is what you’re leaving behind?" said an Irish accent.

I glanced at Niall over my shoulder, “Yeah…”

"Good thing you’re dating a member of One Direction." Niall said extremely loud. I whipped around and put my hand over his mouth. 

"Don’t say that too loud!" I hissed, but it was to late Abi, our office gossip had already heard.

"Ugh!" I groaned throwing my hands in the air.

"What?" Niall said innocently. 

"Never mind…Lets just go…" I reached for the box. 

"What kind of man would I be if I let my girl carry that?" Niall said.

I rolled my eyes, “Fine by me. Be my guest.”

"Yeah but one thing before we go just so I can test the waters." Niall said.

"Test the wh-"


	2. The Arrangement: The Compromise

Niall fused his lips to mine for what seemed to be an eternity. I didn’t respond at first partly due to the shock and partly due to not knowing what my reaction was going to be. Niall pulled away before I could make up my mind on whether I should kiss him back or not.

Niall smirked and picked up my box full of stuff while slinging his arm around my shoulder.

I glared at him for making me so confused. “What the hell?” I said through my clenched teeth.

"Don’t worry darlin’ it will work…. for now.” Niall said while his smirk continued to widen.

I just rolled my eyes at him. “Whatever.”

We rode the elevator down in silence but as soon as we approached the lobby Niall acted all lovey dovey and annoying. I was actually surprised that the media was enjoying and buying this. I mean haven’t they noticed I have never been seen with Niall before?

"How long have you too been together?"

"Are you dating?”

"Does Demi know?"

We were bombarded with dozens of questions.

Niall just whispered in my ear, “Don’t answer them keep your head down and climb into the car.”

I nodded my head and climbed silently into the Range Rover. Niall jogged around to the other side and climbed into the drivers seat and we drove away. After a few minutes of silence I gained some nerve.

"Where exactly are we going Niall?" I questioned.

"Your place you will need to get at least one suitcase full of clothes so that you can move in with me without any sorts of problems."

"What do you mean move in with you? Are you insane?"

Niall chuckled harshly, ” No that’s part of the rules management had sent you.”

I made an ‘O’ shape with my mouth because I hadn't actually had time to read the rules.

"You didn’t get that memo I take it then."

"No i didn’t, I have to still read it act-“

"I really don’t care. Look I’m giving you two hours to pack at suitcase and be ready to come back to my place with me can you handle that?”

I glared at him. “Yes I can ‘handle that’ Niall” I said putting air quotes up.

He rolled his eyes at me. “Just be ready.”

"Do you even know where I live Niall?" I asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

He contemplated answering and decided I didn’t need one. Twenty minutes later we arrived at my place. To say I was freaked out was an understatement I didn’t even know how he knew where I lived.

"How did yo-"

"That’s not important." Niall said quickly. "Just be ready when I come back."

"Fine I will be but what about my car?"

Niall gave me a pointed look. “We’ll go get it on the way back to my house.” Niall said before peeling out of my flat's parking lot leaving me standing alone.

I shook my head this was going to be a long long six months. I retrieved my keys from within my purse and walked into the lobby and headed up to my flat which was on the second floor. I quickly unlocked the door and walked into my flat. I threw my keys and purse on the floor in the walk way and walked to the hallway closet to retrieve my large suitcase and my large carry on suitcase. I sighed. Why do I agree to things without fully understanding the extent of what I am agreeing to? I walk into my bedroom and open up my closet and begin to take out everything that would be acceptable for a celebrity girlfriend to wear and shoved it into my suitcase neatly as to insure that I could fit a crap ton of stuff in there. I walked over to my dress that was located at the opposite side of my bedroom and began packing sweats along with bras and underwear. I walked to the bathroom with my carry on suitcase and begin to fill it with makeup, hair stuff, and other important bathroom necessities. The whole process only took me forty five minutes which meant i had another hour and fifteen minutes of nothing. I grabbed my backpack off of my couch and put all of my school stuff that I would need into it and grabbed my Mac and my Mac bag. I piled all four of my bags behind my couch and sat down. I began to doze off so I glanced at the clock an hour left. I could nap for an hour.

____________________________________________________________

*Bang Bang* I heard a knocking, more like a banging, on my door and realized that I must have dozed off for longer than I expected. “Coming.” I shouted as I got up and walked to the door. I opened it to a pissed off looking Niall.

"About time you answered the bloody door!" Niall barked at me. "You better be backed!" He growled out.

"I was busy." It was probably best that I didn’t tell him that I fell asleep.

"You better be all packed." Niall reposted himself.

I rolled my eyes and bent down to pick up my purse and keys that I dropped in the foyer. “I have been for the last hour Niall. I had some other things I had to do no thanks to you.”

"I don’t care. I just want to get this over with."

"I do too." I grumbled as I put my backpack and laptop bag on me and reached for both the suitcases.

"Oh I don’t think so." Niall said.

I looked at him quizzically. “What?”

"Look you’re supposed to be what the fandom calls my ‘princess’." Niall said using air quotes.

"Okay…"

"Which means I have to carry your god damn bloody bags down okay?"

"It does not at all."

"Yes it does. Just stop arguing." He grabbed both of the handles of my suitcases and headed out of my flat and to the elevator.

"Niall…"

"Don’t… just don’t." Niall replied shaking his head at me.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

We put my stuff into his trunk and drove back to my former place of work to pick up my car. When we reached my car Niall pulled to a stop behind it.

"Look just follow me back to my place."

"Alright." I said as I grabbed my purse and pulled my keys out of it. I got out and walked to my car and climbed in as soon as I started it Niall moved his car forward to make way for me to back the car up. When I backed up I noticed he waited until I put the car into drive before he took off. I quickly sped to keep up with Niall. I followed him on the forty-five minute drive back to his place. When we finally arrived back at his house there were tons of people waiting outside of the gate by his house. He quickly punched a code and the gate swung open and let both of our cars in before it closed. When we arrived by the garage he pulled in and I left mine in the drive.

“Welcome to my home.” Niall said. Before walking to the back of my car and retrieving my suitcases.

“Yeah….welcome…” I mumbled under my breath. This was not a welcome in any sort of way it was actually like one of those 'I hate you but I have to deal with you' kind of things.

“Follow me.” Niall said.

I followed him into the house through the garage and was greeted by the most beautiful interior I had ever seen. It was elegant and something I did not expect from Niall at all. I thought it would be all….well I don’t know exactly just not like this.

“Your room is upstairs it has a bathroom attached to it so you don’t have to worry.” I followed Niall up the large staircase and to the left side of the hallway. We walked down four doors before Niall stopped and swung the door open dragging my bags in behind hi, he set both suitcases on top of the queen sized bed. “This is your room.”

I raised an eyebrow at him.

“I have to go to work. Do not leave the house we have a few more ground rules to discuss.” Niall said as he left the room.

I looked around my new bedroom for the next six months. It was gorgeous. I walked into the bathroom and it was also amazing. I sighed well at least I will have a nice place to stay and get paid for it. I pulled the contract out of my purse and began to read it. As I skimmed through all of the pages I realized how much work this was really going to be. I had to make a lot of public appearances. I had to be at the concerts because it was mandatory. I had to have ‘date night’ with Niall once a week no matter what so that the public could see how ‘in love’ we were. I had to go out and hang with the other band members girlfriends. When I got to the last item I realized this was probably something even Niall wasn’t aware of, in the essence of the entire thing I realized that I had to babysit Niall. This was to ‘ensure that he kept the best interest of the band at heart’. I was practically a babysitter for another adult. “This is not going to be good!” I groaned out.

“What’s not going to be good?” A voice from behind me said.

I screamed and grabbed my chest. “Holy shit Niall! You scared me.”

I saw the first genuine smile cross his face. “I noticed that darlin’.”

I chuckled at myself. “Sorry. I didn’t even know you came back.”  
Niall raised an eyebrow at me. “Obviously, but it’s ten o’clock at night.”

“Really?” That meant that I had been reading that ridicules contract for six hours.

“Yeah look I’m going to order a pizza..”

At Niall’s words my stomach growled causing both of us to laugh.

“I take it you’re hungry as well?”  
“Yeah just a bit. I guess I lost track of time reading the contract.”  
“That interesting?” Niall said playfully.

“Totally I enjoy reading long painful legal documents. It’s what helps me sleep at night.”

Niall chuckled, “I see you’re one of those girls. Do you like anything particular on your pizza?”  
Niall asked as we walked down to the living room.

“I eat anything. So you get what you want.” I said as I sat down on the couch.

“Oh really?” Niall said questionably as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number he had memorized.

“Yeah pretty much..” I said observing him.

“Hey Paul can you get my original pizza…Alright thanks man.” Niall hung up the phone. “Pizza will be here in a half an hour.” Niall set his phone down on the couch next to him.

“Alright.” I replied.

We both sat in an awkward silence until Niall spoke again.

“Listen we are going to have to establish some rules here.”

I nodded in agreement, “ I agree, look I don’t want to get into your personal space and I will stay out of your way as much as I can, but Niall I don’t want to be at odds with each other the entire time.”

Niall seemed to agree with me, “I hear you Y/N. Look at least we can be friends right?”  
I smiled at him, “Exactly I mean it will be a long long six months if we can’t at least tolerate each other.”

Niall smiled and stuck his hand out. “Friends?”

“Friends.” I said putting my hand in his, but to my surprise he pulled me closer and kissed me full on the lips.

“And sealed with a kiss.” Niall said as he pulled away and we heard I knock on the door. “Coming.”Niall released my hand and walked to the door.

I sat down on couch and ran a hand through my hair. This was going to be a problem for our new found ‘friendship’ if he kept kissing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed loves  
> xoxo M


	3. The Arrangement: Resisting Temptation

I sighed as I sat on the couch and laid my head back to rest. I needed to get a proper grip on reality and everything that I was going to be going through.

"Ready for some food darlin’?" Niall called from the kitchen.

"Yeah I’ll be there in a second" I called from the couch. I took a deep breath I could do this. I mean how hard could it be to keep a platonic relationship between the two of us. Getting up I approached the kitchen and found Niall getting out plates. I leaned against the door jam and watched him make his way around his kitchen. For a man who is rarely at his own place he sure knew where everything belonged.

"Hey Y/N what do you want to drink?" Niall shouted as I stood in the door way.

"I don’t know what do you got?" I shouted back.

Niall jumped, “Jesus I thought you were still in the living room.” Niall opened the fridge up, “I have pretty much anything.”

"I’ll take a beer then." I said smirking slightly at the look of surprise that crossed his face.

"Really?" Niall said opening it before turning to hand me it. 

"Yeah really. Why do you seem so surprised?" I asked him. I mean back where I came from beer was basically a form of religion if you didn’t drink it or like it you were shunned.

"I don’t know. Maybe because you don’t seem to be a girl who would like beer." Niall said while turning his head to analyze me better.

I raised my eyebrow at him, “Oh and what kind of girl do I look like to you then Ni?” I was curious to find out exactly what Niall thought about me.

I saw his slight smile at the nickname I used. “I’m not sure yet, but the good news is that I will have time to figure it out.” Niall said smiling at me. 

"I’m not sure whether or not I should be scared."

Niall chuckled at me. “Be very scared Y/N. Here.” Niall said as he handed me two slices of pizza.

I smiled slightly at the pizza. 

"What is something wrong with it? You know if you don’t like it I ca-"

I laughed. “No it’s just that it’s my favorite which I found to be kind of odd.”

Niall smiled as he grabbed three pieces for himself. “Really? What a coincidence it’s my favorite as well. I guess we have more in common than we originally thought then don’t we?”

"I guess so." I said as I sat down at the kitchen island with Niall leaning against the counter on the opposite side.

We sat in silence for the longest time which drove me crazy. 

"So…." Niall said breaking our silence.

"This is fun…" I say before glancing down at my pizza.

"Totally…." Niall replied again.

I looked up at him and realized that he had pizza sauce all over his face and couldn’t stop myself from laughing at him.

"What’s so funny?" Niall asked puzzled by why I had randomly started to laugh.

"Your face." I said between laughs.

"I beg your pardon?" He seemed to be offend by what I said.

"You have… sauce all….over …. your face." I stammered out between laughs.

"Do I?" Niall asked, " How odd? I think I see some on your face to."

"What?" I exclaimed, "Where?" 

"Right here." Niall pointed before he whipped an entire slice of pizza across my right cheek.

"You little shit." I said. " You are totally going to pay for doing that." 

"Not if you don’t catch me." Niall took off from the kitchen and headed down the foyer. I took off right behind him, the bad thing was though for every step he took it took two of mine. When I ended upstairs I couldn’t decide which side of the house Niall went to so I walked to the right and opened a door to one of the rooms and slammed it shut and ran back to the alcove by the stairs to wait for Niall. I waited listening patiently for Niall’s footsteps and heard it coming from the left. 

Niall began to chuckle. ” Silly, silly girl.” Niall said to himself.

He took another step and I shot my hands out to scare him and saw him jump probably six feet in the air. I leaned against the wall for support to keep myself from laughing at him. “Now who is the silly one?”

Niall chuckled. “I guess that makes me.”

Our eyes collided and I sucked in my breath. This could not continue to happen or there was going to be major problems especially in the aspect of my mental and physical health. 

"Ni…" 

Niall inched closer pinning me effectively to the wall. “Y/N…..”

Our lips were a whisper away. 

"Hey NIALL! I’m here!" We both heard a female voice come the foyer.

"I’ll be right down Amy." 

I sighed. “I- I have some work that needs to be done. I’ll just see you later Niall.” I quickly slipped under his arm and walked towards my room. Do not look back whatever you do.

"Night." Niall called after me quietly.

"Night Niall." I said before slipping into my room. Once I shut the door I leaned my forehead against it. Why did I have to be such an idiot? I needed to get a grip and realize that Niall and I don’t and will never exist.

I sighed and laid down on my new bed. How was I going to be able to get away with this? I rolled onto my side and continued my thoughts about what I was going to do about Niall.


	4. The Arrangement: Faking It

"God dammit." I grumbled as I flipped to lay on my other side and glanced at the clock. I had been in my room for three hours and I had not been able to sleep. Maybe this arrangement was not going to work I mean after all Amy was downstairs with Niall. This is just great I am jealous of his relationship and I am not evening dating him. I groaned maybe I just needed some hot tea. Yeah that would work and hopefully they went to Niall’s room or left . I sat up and padded out of the room. I looked down the stairs and listened to see if I could hear anything. I pause and crept down the stairs and made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a cup and filled it with water and put it into the microwave just to be quick. I picked out my tea bag and waited until the microwave went off. The microwave made a loud beeping noise. "Shit." I mumbled. I forgot how loud this stupid thing was.

"Thirsty?" I masculine voice said from behind me.

I jumped a little. “Yeah. Wanted some tea.” I replied before walking around the kitchen island to leave the room.

"Listen about ear-"

"You don’t have to explain it to me Niall. It’s not my job to meddle but you should be better at hiding her because chances are this will leak out to the press and cause problems for both of us. I’m here to do my job Niall it’s nothing personal."

Niall looked at me strangely.”Are you sure?”

I smiled at him. “Yes. Look just make this easier for me by being more secretive okay?”

"Alright…" He said as I made my way upstairs with my tea. "And Y/N.." I turned and looked at him. "Thanks."

I smiled and turned to retreat upstairs to my bedroom. I sighed and leaned against the door. This was going to be a long six months.

____________________________________________________

Glancing at the clock I groaned. Great It was only six in the morning and I was already wide awake. I got up and walked over to my suitcase and pulled out one piece swim suit. I sighed I guess getting a work out in wouldn’t hurt. I walked into my connecting bathroom and grabbed a towel. I made my way down the dual staircase and outside to the large heated pool. I set my towel on a chair and dived in. After a countless humber of laps I stopped deciding I needed to actually get ready for the day. I attempted to drag myself out of the water. 

"I didn’t know you liked to swim…" Niall said.

I turned my head towards him and noticed he was wearing sweats and a sweatshirt. “I don’t usually…but today just seemed like a nice day for a swim.” I said trying to use my arms to hoist me up and failing pretty miserably.

Niall got closer. “Need help?”

I nodded mutely and reached my hand out. I smirked on the inside rather than me getting out it would be more fun if I made him get in. 

Niall reached his hand out and began to help hoist me out of the pool. I smiled at him and kicked my feet out against the wall which cause my body to go flying back and Niall to come flying into the pool.

Niall came up sputtering and laughing. “I should have known that was coming.”

I gasped in between fits of laughter. “Probably. would. have. been. a. good. idea.”

"You think that this is that funny huh?"

"Absolutely." I said laughing at him.

Niall made a grab for me and dunked my head under the water. I came up sputtering. 

I noticed that Niall had moved to the edge of the pool and hoisted himself out of the water and stood laughing at me.

"Thanks Niall." I said making my way to him. "A little help?"

"That depends."

I raised an eyebrow at him. 

"You want to make me food? Because I’m starved right now."

I laughed at him. “Sure. Just help me out.”

Niall hoisted me up out of the pool. “Great. Now I am going to change and I will meet you in the kitchen in a half an hour?”

I nodded as I picked up my towel and began to dry myself off. “Yeah. I have to hop in the shower first though.” I said throwing my towel over my shoulder and trailing after Niall.

Niall turned and continued to walk into the house backwards to look at me. “You know if you want to conserve some water….” 

I laughed at him. “Not a chance Horan. Not a chance.” I said brushing past him and heading to my bathroom. “I’ll see you in a half an hour.”

I heard Niall laughing as he headed to his own room. I quickly grabbed my clothes out of my suitcase and hopped into the shower. I glanced at the clock fifteen minutes left. I threw my hair up and into a messy bun and grabbed my phone and wallet from the night stand and headed downstairs to the kitchen to start making us both breakfast. I grabbed everything that I needed to make omelets stuffed with cheese, ham, and a ton of veggies. When I had both of them done I glanced at the clock and noticed Niall was fifteen minutes late and rolled my eyes. 

"Oh my God that smells amazing!" Niall said as he walked into the kitchen and sat at the island.

I laughed. “Thanks.”

"So you do you really know how to cook?" Niall asked looking at the food questionably. 

I punched his arm playfully. “Believe it or not yes. I am a great cook and if you question it again I may slowly start poisoning your food.”

Niall quickly took a bite out of his omelet. “This is awesome.”

I laughed at him. “You only say that because your afraid of what I will do in response if you don’t.”

He chuckled. “I guess you’ll never know.”

"So what is the plan today?" I asked taking a bite out of my omelet.

"They want us to go shopping or something public that we can have tons of pictures taken together." Niall said.

"I take it you don’t want to?"

"No..I just hate this. I feel terrible that I have yo-"

"Niall, I agreed to this so don’t say that. I signed up for this remember?" I said. Even though it wasn’t entirely true considering I signed up without even knowing what I signed myself up for.

"I guess your right."

"I am. So why don’t we go shopping and then we can go do something more exciting that you want to do?"

”Sounds like a compromise.”

"If you want to call it that."

"Fine but…Can we not draw tons of attention on us?"

"Deal. You ready?"

"Yeah…Are you?"

I stood up and grabbed both of our plates and placed them into the sink. “Yeah. Why do I need to wear something special?” I said turning and raising an eyebrow at him.

"No..It’s not that it’s just…I don’t know most girls wear make-up and.."

I rolled my eyes at him. “Niall we are supposed to be ‘in love’ so I am acting the part.”

"By not wearing make-up…?"

"Yes. Look it’s a girl thing okay. If a girl doesn’t wear make-up around a guy she likes or in this case is supposed to love that means she can be herself around him. Do you understand?"

"Yeah..I never knew that before."

I chuckled at him. “I guess you learn something new everyday.”

"Alright. Let’s go then." 

I grabbed my stuff and he grabbed his keys. 

"I hope you are aware that I am driving."

"Of course your highness."

Niall chuckled at my comment. “You really don’t hide what you think. Do you?”

"No. I don’t find it necessary. Plus according to my file that’s what you love so much about me."

Niall raised his eyebrow. “You read it?”

"Some of it. Mostly just the stuff highlighted." I said as we climbed into the car. 

Niall laughed. “Just the important parts huh?”

"Pretty much."

Niall chuckled as we pulled out of the driveway. 

"Holy cow!" I exclaimed looking at a sea of paps everywhere. 

"Welcome to the life of dating a boy band member."

I glanced at him. He definitely seemed upset about it. “It’s just crazy.”

"Yeah it is." 

As we pulled out of his driveway and down the street it took us just about a half an hour. 

"Well that as a well spent half hour." I said jokingly. "Can we go back I am pretty sure they have enough pictures."

Niall laughed. ” I am sure you're right darlin’ but we still have to go shopping. Orders from management.”

I stared at him in silence for a few minutes. He really didn’t have much of a say in this. “I’m sorry.”

He looked at me questionably. “For what?”

"This whole thing. I know you just want a normal life."

"Yeah sometimes I do, but then I think about the guys, all the sold out concerts and the fans and realize that I am living my dream. To me that’s more important." 

We drove in silence the rest of the way to the mall. When I climbed out of the car Niall was standing on his side waiting for me. He stuck out his hand.

"What?" I said.

He grabbed my left hand and interlaced out fingers. “We have to look the part. Remember this is your job?”

I nodded. “I know but if you don’t want to that’s perfectly fine.” It always seemed to me that it killed him he had to pretend to be something he wasn’t.

He smiled at me as we made our way inside of the mall. “That’s why they picked you.”

I raised my eyebrows at him. “What’s why?”

"You’re extremely nice and not to mention look out for me."

I rolled my eyes at him. “Part of my job.” I said winking at him. “So where to first?”


	5. The Arrangement: Two Faced

Niall scratched his head with his other hand. “I don’t know. Up to you darlin’.”

"Alright…um…" I thought as we entered the mall where could we go. "Why don’t we go to Sneaks?" I said referring to the best shoe store around. 

Niall smiled. “My kinda girl.” 

I rolled my eyes. As we walked towards Sneaks I realized that there were a lot of stares and whispers. Niall squeezed my hand tighter.

"What’s wrong?" I asked looking away from the people and at him.

"I’m pretty sure we are about to get attacked." Niall said tightly. 

Shit. I remembered reading in the packet about Niall that he was claustrophobic. This was not going to be good. “I’m sure we will be fine.” I said sending him a reassuring smile.

Niall nodded tightly. It was hard to see him so torn. I knew he loved his fans but at the same time being swarmed by a bunch of them was not his forte.

"I’m not going to let go of your hand Niall." I said to reassure him.

He smiled tightly, “I hope not or I might not find you for a few hours.” He attempted at joking but I could tell the anxiety was kicking in. Thankfully we ducked into Sneaks.

I went to let go of Niall’s hand so I could go to the women’s section but he held on tighter.

"Not a chance darlin’ you said you weren’t going to let go." Niall said.

I rolled my eyes. “Sorry forgot.”

"You look first." He said glancing out of the shop. 

"Alright…" I began to look around and spotted the Nikes, which just happened to be my favorite. I looked for a new pair of running shoes since mine were all wore out. I looked at a pair of pink and yellow ones. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Niall crinkle his nose at my choice. I took that as a no so I moved on to the next one which was a pair of pink and purple ones. 

Niall shook his head. “No.. those just don’t suit you.”

I groaned. “But I like them!” 

"Trust me those aren’t for you." Niall said while dragging me further down the wall of Nikes. 

"Fine then you pick a pair!" I said.

Niall smiled. “Alright. Trust me I know my shoes.” Niall stared at the wall. “Close your eyes.”

"You can’t be serious! Niall it’s just a pair of running shoes." I said exasperated. 

"As a girl I thought you would understand there is no such than as just a pair. Now close your eyes."

I rolled my eyes but did as he instructed. “Don’t you dare make me run into anything Niall.” I growled at him. 

He chuckled. “No promises darlin’.” As he maneuvered us both to the back of the store. “These ones are you.” 

"Niall I can’t see. So can I open my eyes please?" I asked impatiently. 

He chuckled. “Sorry forgot. Of course.” 

I opened my eyes and looked down at the pair of shoes he had in his hand. My face broke out into a grin. “Well. Well. Well. I guess you do know how to pick out a pair of shoes.” 

Niall smirked. “Told you I I knew what pair was for you.” 

I glanced down at the blue, teal, and yellow shoes and smiled. “I guess you do know.”

A teenager walked up to us. “Anything I can help you with?” He asked while eyeing me.

To say he made me uncomfortable would have been an understatement. Niall picked up on it and squeezed our interlocked hands. “Yeah actually my girlfriend wants these.” 

I tried to hide my smile when the guy glared at Niall. 

"Of course." He stuttered out and walked to the counter. 

Niall and I followed swinging our hands. I quickly pulled out my card and handed it to him. He practically threw my shoes in the bag and handed them to us. 

"Have a good day." He said angrily.

Niall and I left the store laughing.

"He really didn’t like you Ni-"

"OH MY GOD IT’S NIALL HORAN!" We heard from the mall and turned to see a sea of screaming fans running towards us. 

"RUN!" Niall shouted at me. 

Niall pulled me alone with him as we ran through different stores, since they all had different entrances. We hid in Forever 21 and ran out as soon as a bunch of them found us. It was kind of exciting and thrilling to run and hide but I could tell this was causing strain and stress to Niall. It took us forever to make it to the place that Niall parked. 

"You ready?" He said. 

I glanced behind us and saw that we had lost them.”Yeah let’s go before they find us.”

As soon as we made it out the door I turned back and noticed that the size of the crowd chasing us had at least doubled in size. The screaming girl seemed to be screaming louder the closer we got to Niall’s car.

"JUST JUMP IN THE BACK!" Niall shouted as we got within a few steps of the car.

It was insane, all these girls were crazy. We both hopped in and Niall locked the car doors and threw the car on drive. Thankfully there was no car in front of us. Niall’s tires squealed as we ripped out of the parking lot. I turned and looked out the back window. Holy crap that was a lot of screaming girls.

I sighed. “I can cross off being chased by a pack of screaming girls off my bucket list.” I joked. Before turning around and connecting my eyes with Niall’s through the rearview mirror.”You alright Niall?”

"Yeah…I am just not used to it yet. Don’t think I ever will."

"That’s understandable Niall." I said to reassure him that it was okay to be overwhelmed.

"Yeah…." He said glancing back in his mirrors.

"So what should we get to eat?" I asked in order to distract him.

Niall gave me a weak smile in response. “I know this great Italian restaurant a few miles from my place. I mean we don’t have to bu-“

I laughed and leaned forward. “It’s fine Niall. I love Italian food.” 

"Alright." Niall said. 

We drove the rest of the way to the restaurant in silence. Niall pulled into the parking lot. 

"Ready?" 

I nodded to him in response. We didn’t hold hands this time though seeing as there wasn’t to many people in the restaurant. 

"How many?" An older an older women who seemed to be bored asked us.

"Two." Niall said.

"Follow me." The women said.

As we walked back I took in the detail of the entire restaurant. It was very elegant yet simple at the same time. 

"Enjoy your meal." The lady said signaling to the booth in front of us. We both thanked her and picked up our menus.

I noticed that Niall was still quiet so I decided to get him talking. “So what is the best thing here?” I asked excitedly trying to coax him out of his glooming mood. 

Niall stared intently at his menu. “I am not sure I should recommend anything.”

"Alright…." I said trailing off. Well that was a major fail. 

"You guys ready to order?" I waiter asked quickly. 

"Yeah…Y/N you ready?"

I smiled at him. “Yeah. You go first Niall.” 

"I’ll get the chicken parmesan ."

"And you miss?" 

"I’ll have the same." I said cheerily.As the waiter walked away. I saw Niall cock his head. "What?"

"Nothing. It’s just weird when I start to thin-Hang on." Niall said as his phone began to ring. “‘lo?…..Hey bab-Amy…..Calm down…No you don’t unde-……" Niall sighed and ran his hand through his hair." Ames…."

I got up and went to find our waiter. 

"Excuse me…" I said finding him at the back putting our order in.

"Yes?" He said patiently.

"I really hope it isn’t a bother but could we get them to go?" I said giving him my best pleading face.

He chuckled. “Yeah. I put it in on rush. It should be up in twenty minutes.That okay?” 

I nodded thanks. “You’re a life saver.” I said turning and walking back to our table. As I slid into the booth I noticed that Niall’s hair had gone haywire which meant she was frustrating him. 

"She doesn’t mean anything Ames….It’s just a job….Ye-….Alright I’ll be home in an ho-….Fine forty minutes….Yeah come through the back….You know exactly why….Alright….You too." Niall hung up the phone. "Look Y/N I am so sorry but I have to see Amy."

I nodded mutely still stuck on ‘She doesn’t mean anything’. I thought we were at least friends I guess not. “I had the waiter put it in for to go should be ready in fifteen minutes.” I said numbly.

"Oh…Thanks Y/N. Look I’m sor-"

"Don’t worry about it Niall. I’m just doing my job." I said. 

Niall nodded his head curtly and looked around the restaurant. Before snapping it back at me. “Shit Y/N I am sorry I didn’t mean it like that it’s just that A-“

"You don’t have to explain it to me Niall." I said warily.

We sat in silenced until our food came except when I thanked him for it. The drive was worse after the day we had it was terrible that it was ending like this. When we got to Niall’s I quickly grabbed the food and walked into the house without even a glance back at him. 

"Y/N! Please don’t be mad." Niall pleaded as we entered the kitchen.

"I’m not Niall." I said "Where are the forks?" I asked realizing that I had know idea were anything was.

"Middle draw." Niall replied.

"Thanks." I grabbed two out and held one out for him. I grabbed the top container and began to eat.

"I’ll be back I have to go pee." Niall said walking out. 

I stood in the kitchen eating my dinner. When I heard the garage door open.

"NIALLER!!!!" A screechy voice boomed in the house. 

"He’s in the bathroom." I replied.

Amy entered the room. “Prefect that means we have a few minutes.”

I raised my eyebrow at her and continued to eat. 

"He’s mine. You may have him to the rest of the world but he’s mine is that understood?" 

I shrugged. “I guess.”

"Oh know prince-Niall baby!" She said pasting a smile on her face. 

"I’m going upstairs to eat" I said pushing off the counter and heading for the stairs. 

I heard whispering from the kitchen as I made my way to the foyer.

"Babe I’ll be back in a minute." I heard Niall say behind me.

"Y/N." 

"What?" I said turning to look at him.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs and to my room. 

"What?" I repeated to him. 

"Uh…." Niall scatted his head. "Amy doesn’t want us to be friends."

"So I gathered." I grumbled.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. What do you want to do about it?"

"I think she is right. You’re great but… we can’t be just friends." Niall said.

"If that’s what you want Niall." I said weakly.

"I’m sorry…." Niall said quietly as he left the room.


	6. The Arrangement: Trapped In the Middle

It had been two months since Niall told me we couldn’t be friends anymore. The first month we were constantly at each others throats and yelling at each other.   
*Flashback*

I had been at school walking off the campus when two hands grabbed my ass and squeezed.

Fuck that hurt. I turned around to well at the person responsible.

"What the hell Niall? " I growled at him.

He smirked at me. “What darlin’ I am sure the press is just going to love this.”

"I am going to kill you Niall." I hissed into his ear. My ass really hurt now.

Niall smiled darkly grabbing my hand. “Then I would just haunt you.”

I groaned. I hated him, absolutely loathed him. “What are you doing here?”

"Well to everyone else visiting my gorgeous girlfriend. To me? Well annoying you gives me a sense of pleasure.

I glared at him.”You have a twisted since of pleasure Niall.”

*End Flashback*

I groaned we had been fighting like crazy. The fact that I still had to stay at his house to ‘keep up appearances’ only made matters worse. We were constantly pushing each other on a ledge. I was going crazy because I was stuck for another three months with this so called ‘job’ with someone who I was constantly arguing with. Since the butt grabbing incident I made sure we only talked in public and when people were around otherwise I was stuck here and he was with either his family, the boys, or it. 

This last month though he was on tour which sort of made things easier because we didn’t have to see each other and only had to send ‘love tweets’ to each other. I sighed and climbed out of bed it was strange I felt like I just needed to run away and get lost somewhere until I could figure a way out of this mess. The tabloids made everything a mess and we were just lucky that no one had caught on to our ploy and the fact that Niall was secretly dating ‘it’. It was sad that I couldn’t decipher whether or not I hated her for being a fake two-faced bitch or because I wanted Niall. I grabbed my clothes and padded over to my shower I had to pick Niall up in two hours from the airport and put up the facade of a happy girlfriend welcoming her boyfriend home. I groaned this whole charade was going to be the death of me. I quickly hopped out of the shower and began to get my make-up out. My phone began to ring. 

"Shit" I quickly ran back to my bedroom and launched myself on my bed to get to my phone. I glanced at the ID and saw that it was Niall. What the hell? He was supposed to still be on a plane right now. 

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Y/N?" He asked.

"Yeah?" 

"Are you okay?" 

I rolled my eyes.”What do you want Niall?” I snapped at him.

"Look our plane got in early…" I groaned great and I am guessing that he wants me to go and pick him up? This was great. Just great."and I just wanted to tell you Amy was picking me up so you needn’t worry." Niall said in a rush.

What? Oh god. Modest was going to kill me! Nobody will ever find my body! Jesus Chirst did neither of them think any of this through? “Are you insane Niall?” I said as calmly as possible.

"Look she’s my real girlfriend and I haven’t seen her in two months.” Niall said and I could tell he was rolling his eyes at me. 

"It doesn’t matter because in the public's eyes I am and this is just the start of trouble and you can get me fi-” The line went dead. I pulled the phone away from my ear. That little shit! He was going to get us both into trouble. I groaned modest management was going to kill me. I dialed Niall’s number again but it went straight to voicemail. “Shit! Shit! Shit!” I took deeps calming breathes I just needed to relax Niall and ‘it’ had done this before and no one had been the wiser. Oh god I prayed they didn’t get caught I know Niall won’t be punished because it would look bad, so I would be the one to the most of the ramifications of this if they were to get caught. I sat in at the living room for four hours waiting for some news from Niall. No news was good news. Right? I hoped it was. My phone began to ring. “Oh thank god!” I said to myself.

"Hello?" I said sighing in relief and not bothering to glance at the caller ID.

"Y/N! Turn on your TV right now!" Jackson yelled into the phone. 

Oh shit. This was not good. “Alright. What’s going on?” I squeaked into the phone. I was dead.

"What’s going on? Are you serious everyone is blowing their tops right now!" 

The TV came up and an image of Niall and Amy holding hands and kissing was displayed on the screen. Oh dear god! I was going to kill him before they killed me. I groaned.

"Yeah. We have a large problem now. There is no way that we can deny that it is Niall. Your job was to make them believe you were in love."

"I know and I am so-"

"Now we have to clean up this mess! Y/N, do you see the problem here?" Jackson said exasperated. 

I groaned and rubbed my temples. Great now I was getting a migraine. “Yes. I am sorry Jackson. I just thought that he…you know what it doesn’t matter.” I sighed. 

"Jesus. Okay we have a new job for you to do for the last three months. You will be going on the tour with them.."

What? I had school. How was I supposed to do that? “I have school.” I said dumbly.

"We will take care of that. Look we have a press statement for you that we will release tomorrow. Saying you guys took a break during tour and now that he is back you both realize that you need to be together."

"What about the pictures?"

"Nothing. We will say he left her because..We will deal with that no need for you to worry about that one. Look no longer playing nice it is time to…play hard ball. You lay the ground rules."

"How do you purpose I do that?" I said sarcastically. Niall was a guy like he was going to take orders from me. 

"Because you hold the keys and if he doesn’t well just tell him we would hate to interfere."

"Wait what?" Now I was confused.

"Tell him that Amy has to go. Look I know you can do this…Three months don’t let him win you wear the pants Y/N.." 

I heard the garage door open and two car doors slam. I narrowed my eyes at the door. “Alright Jackson. I’ll do it. I have to go they both are here.” I hung up and set my phone on the end table and stood up to face the walkway. I tapped my foot. 

"Oh my god Ni! You have no idea how much I love you." Amy giggled and Niall began to respond when he saw me standing in the living room.

He smiled at me. “Hey Y/N…” He trailed off noticing my solemn expression.

"Mr.Horan." I nodded curtly. Professional. Just state facts, no emotion is needed. I chanted in my head to control my thoughts and what came out of my mouth. "Amy I suggest you pack up anything you have left here and leave the premises immediately." I said shortly to her.

She glared at me. “Excuse me you have no right to say tha-“

I raised my eyebrows at her and smirked meanly. Who knew that I had so much backbone? “Actually I do sweetheart. Now you either do it willingly or I make a phone call and have you removed physically.”

"You wouldn’t dare."

"Y/N don’t say tha-"

I turned my head to Niall and looked him up and down. “I don’t believe I was talking to you Mr. Horan and just try me sweetheart. I have allowed you both to play this little game for far to long.” 

Amy turned to Niall. “Honey-bear!” She whined. 

"Y/N can we talk in the kitchen?" Niall asked angrily.

"Fine make it quick." I said shoving past both of them and making my way into the kitchen.

As we both entered the kitchen I could feel Niall’s anger vibrating off of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He hissed into my ear. 

I whipped around and glared at him. “Wrong with me? Me? Now that’s ironic Horan.” I said laughing in his face. I knew I was being mean but I was angry he put my job on the line and was the reason I had to leave the life I established here behind.

"What does that even mean?" Niall said.

"You just ruined my life. That’s what it means. Thanks to you and your girlfriend I have been put in charge of babysitting a nineteen year old. " 

"Excuse you darlin’ but you are not my kee-"

"Oh sorry did you miss the memo?" I said clutching my heart in fake sympathy. "Well here it is again. Because of the things you and ‘it’ did this afternoon, like kissing in public. I have been put on full duty."

"Look no one was arou-"

"They have it on video Horan!" I shouted at him.

"That’s not possible we were careful…" He said running a hand through his hair.

"Aperantly not, but don’t worry Niall you won’t be suffering alone. I now have to give up my entire life for you." I ran a hand through my hair. "Look break it off with her. Kick her out. I don’t care how you do it. I have to call Modest and see what has to be fixed on my end."

"Y/N I’m so sor-" Niall began.

I held my hand up. “Shove it up your ass Horan!” I said pushing past him. 

I walked past Amy and she smirked at me. I in turn looked her up and down in disgust and picked up my phone and headed to my room. “Let me know when you are done Horan!” I shouted before slamming my bedroom door. I talked to management and got a quick read in of our new game plan that I was supposed to relay to Niall and for about an hour after I hung up the phone with Modest Niall and Amy were arguing. From what i could gather through my closed door she was in tears and begging and he was angry, probably at me, but it didn’t matter I was used to it by now. When I heard the door slam I opened mine and went downstairs and found Niall pacing angrily.

"WHAT IS WRONG? NOW I CAN’T EVEN BE HAPPY?" Niall screamed at me. 

I just rolled my eyes. “Being a bit dramatic aren’t you love?” I said in a sugary sweet voice.

Niall glared at me and stopped pacing. “Well let’s see I jus-“

"I don’t care what you had to do Niall! I have my job to do that comes before your pathetic girlfriend and what you want at this point. I let it go to far the last two months and that’s on me. I let you have control I guess you can’t handle following orders so you no longer have freedom." Niall opened his mouth. "Not my call. None of this was.I would have called all this bullshit off Niall because I have much better things to do"

"Oh like what?" He shouted at me. "You are probably getting your kicks off this."

I glared at him. “No. I have other priorities other than ruining your pathetic excuse of a love life. If it was my choice Niall I would have left two months ago. Hell I wouldn’t have agreed if I knew what I was getting myself into.”

Niall began to pace again. “Whatever.”

"Look you better deal with any issues you have with me now because I hate to break it to you baby but I have to go with you on the US portion of the tour."

"WHAT?" He snapped at me. 

I smirked. “I guess you had this coming.” I said turning to leave satisfied with the state I left him in. 

"You know what I am tired of your digs and your attitude." Niall growled at me before grabbing my wrist. 

I hadn’t noticed the sexual energy that our argument had emitted into the air. This was not going to end well. 

Niall pulled me close to him and attached our lips hungrily and took possession of my mouth.His tongue assaulted my mouth in the most incredible way. I moaned into the kiss. He bit down angrily on my bottom lip which cause me to moan again and bit is back. God what were we doing? This was so wrong but felt oh so good. His hand began to roam my body and I felt an aching inside of me. God what was he doing to me? His hands landed on my bum. Which made me tear myself away. I couldn’t do this. 

"No Niall!" I said firmly as possible. Which was hard considering i was breathing so heavily. 

"Yes!" He growled at me trying to trap me.

"No. This." I motioned in between us. "Will never happen. Understand that?" It was like he forgot all about Amy. 

Niall chuckled darkly. “That’s were you are wrong darlin’.” 

I hated the feeling that he was right. “No…I am not wrong because I won’t let it happen.”

Niall chuckled again and smirked at me before cocking his head to the side staring at me. “Oh darlin’ when it happens, and it will because it has been a long time coming, you are going to thoroughly enjoy it. I promise you that.” Niall said turning on his heel and walking upstairs. 

Leaving me standing in the living all alone. What the hell just happened? I ran a hand through my hair. I smirked to myself. If he wanted to play that game I guess I wouldn’t mind participating. I mean it wouldn’t matter in three months right?


	7. The Arrangement: Punishment

The next day I woke up and changed quickly into my skinny jeans and baggy t-shirt. I sighed and ripped everything off my bed and made it properly. I glanced at my nightstands clock and groaned as I made my way down the stairs. We had a meeting with management in ten minutes which was not going to end well. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach this was not going to be good. 

"Y/N THEY ARE GOING TO BE HERE SOON! HURRY UP! " Niall shouted from the kitchen.

"CHILL OUT HORAN!" I shouted back to him. 

"Y/N ! THEY WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE! SO HURRY YOUR ASS UP!"

"WE WOULDN’T BE DOING THIS IF YOU HADN’T SLIPPED UP!" I shouted as I walked into the kitchen.

Niall narrowed his eyes at me. “Whatever.”

"Oh being a drama queen now Niall?" I said while grabbing a cup of coffee. 

Niall rolled his eyes at me. “Let it go Y/N.”

I laughed. “Awe poor baby.”

Niall glared at me. “Don’t make me come over there Y/N.”

"Careful Niall I might enjoy that." I said tauntingly.

Niall glanced at me. “That an invitation?”

I raised my eye brows at him. “No, your not really my style.” I said slyly. 

Niall turned his eyes away from the road to look at me. “I can change your mind.”

I rolled my eyes. “Doubt that.” I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"Don’t tempt me Y/N I really will."

I smirked at him as we heard the security alert that someone had entered the grounds.Niall walked to the garage. 

"I just don’t believe you." I responded

He punched in a code that let them drive up.”You really are asking for trouble aren’t you?”

"Me?" I said in fake innocents as we waited for them to come into the house.

I set down my coffee in the sink and turned to run into Niall’s chest which effectively pinned me against the counter. “Don’t play a game you are going to lose.” He said before releasing me after hearing the door open and heading into the living room.

I let out a deep breath. Playing with fire was not the best idea. I followed Niall to the living room and saw Jackson he smiled sadly at me. “Niall. Y/N.” He said nodding curtly at us. ” Look due to yesterdays…incident…we have to make some changes. Niall you have some new…rules..”

Niall glared at him.”You mean a shorter leash?” 

I glanced at him and saw that he was shaking in anger. “Niall..”

"Don’t you are one of them!" He snapped at me before sitting down on the couch.

I rolled my eyes. “What is the plan then?” I asked Jackson.

"You are going on tour with Niall. We talked to you professors they will allow you take your exams online to complete your courses and receive the proper credits." 

I nodded we discussed this yesterday. “What does that exactly entitle? Going with I mean.” I was relieved to know that I could finish my classes. 

"You to will have to claim. That you had broken up but you reconciled after the kiss because you just couldn’t live without each other and were making it work no matter what the cost."

I stared at him dumbly. “Nobody is stupid enough to buy that.” What idiot would believe that? I mean come on they kissed and held hands and all of a sudden we can’t live without one another. 

"Actually…." Jackson trailed off and signaled to one of the blondes to hand him a stack of magazines. "Everybody. They are eating this up. They think the two of you are meant to be."

I heard Niall chuckle.

"Apparently you are the only one who thinks it is ridicules."

I glared at him. “Shut it Horan. What exactly will I be doing?” I said turning my attention back to Jackson.

"Couple stuff. You need everyone to believe."

"How is this going to work? Amy knows the truth." I said. She was not just going to let this arrangement continue since she had been cut from the picture.

Jackson smiled at me. “We will take care of Amy. That’s part of my job don’t worry Y/N.”

"I’m not worried it’s not my reputation on the line it’s Horan’s over there."

Jackson chuckled and turned to Niall. “Listen Niall you have to do this..”

"Whatever." He said turning the tv on to watch a football game.

"Who’s playing?"

I narrowed my eyes at Jackson he was hiding something. “What are you hiding?”

Jackson and Niall’s heads both snapped at me. I wasn’t stupid and I knew Jackson missed something on purpose.

"Y/N your not going to like this…"

I smiled sadly. “I have been hearing that a lot lately. Spill.”

"Your family…."

"No. No." I refused to let my parents and brother to be dragged into this charade. 

"Y/N…"

"No, they are off limits. This." I gestured around me. "This is my choice. I refuse to push this upon them. It would kill them."

"Sorry Y/N." He smiled sadly at me. "Look you and Niall will have to visit them frequently while in the States and it would be best if they didn’t know."

I ran a hand through my hair. Great, now I was dragging my parents through this ride through hell. I felt tears. Every little thing I had ever done was going to analyzed. Oh god. I wasn’t a bad person but I sure the hell wasn’t a clean cut person that the press made me out to be so being back home visiting my family was going to reveal that.

Niall stood up. “That’s not necessary.” He walked and put his arm around my shoulder in an effort to comfort me.

What had they to gain out of this? 

"I am sorry guys that’s just my orders." Jackson signaled to his assistance that it was time to leave. "Look only three months left. It won’t be that bad." Jackson said before heading out. 

My eyes widened. That’s what it was they wanted all my skeletons revealed. “You piece of shit. You want them to hate me.” I said angrily.

Jackson turned to me with sad eyes. “I’m sorry Y/N.”

"That’s shit and you know it." I said before walking to the stairs to be alone. All I wanted was to cry in frustration because of my stupidity. What made me think that it would never come back to my parents. They just wanted publicity. I should know that first hand since I had worked for them. I groaned in frustartion as I flopped down onto my bed.

I heard the door open. “Go away. I just want to be alone.” I said to the intruder. 

I felt someone lay down on the bed next to me. 

I turned my head to glare at Niall. “What part of I want to be alone do you not understand?”

"None." He wiped my hair from my eyes. "But the words contradict your tone of voice darlin’."

I groaned and buried my head back into my pillows. Niall sighed and rubbed my back. 

"It will be okay Y/N. I promise."

I lifted my head to glare at him again. “I don’t care what they write about me or what they want me to do Ni. But when they bring my family into it I…can’t stand that.”

He smiled sadly at me. “If they are anything like you it won’t matter.”

"Look we all have our secrets Niall and when I am here I don’t I am carefree.. but at home…" I didn’t know how to explain it to him. 

"It doesn’t matter." He said pulling me towards him and burying his head in the crock of my neck. "Look I will help you."

"Oh now you want to help? Jesus Niall for the last two months you didn’t want anything to do with me." I said trying to escape his hold but instead of releasing my he held me even tighter.

"I am sorry for that." He said in a whisper.

I rolled my eyes and stopped squirming seeing as it didn’t help my case. “It doesn’t matter. I di-“

"Look I am sorry I thought it was the right thing to do." He pulled back so we were staring at each other. "But I had a good reason."

I gave a dark laugh. “Oh this should be interesting. Let’s hear it.”

Niall narrowed his eyes. “You don’t have to be so mean. The reason why I did it was because…” He trailed off and played with the hair at the top of my head. “I spent less than a week with you and I felt like I had known you forever.”

I rolled my eyes and climbed out his hold and reach. “Cute. Real touching.”

"God dammit Y/N!" He said standing up as well. "Sit down and listen." He said with authority.


	8. The Arrangement: Falling

My mouth dropped. Demanding much?

"Please sit down." He said more attempting at a softer tone but coming across as aggravated.

I sat back down on the bed glaring at him. "Fine explain.” I said tartly. He just ordered me like a bloody dog and me being the idiot I am just listening. 

"You are smart, funny and amazingly beautiful. I dated Amy for close to four months and I didn’t feel like that about her. So I was a little freaked out here you were and I just meet you yet I felt I had known forever…" He paused. 

I was shocked I mean of course I felt it at first but I thought that it was only me but that didn’t change the last two months at all. I know most girls would fall at his feet and be all over this but it wasn’t me because if he liked me or felt that way about me why would he treat me so poorly? I felt myself go from feeling shocked to be angry. “Oh so the best solution wasn’t oh let me think….breaking up with her? It was playing with my bloody emotions like a-” I paused to think of a word. “bloody bouncy ball. That’s shit and you know it.”

Niall stepped around the bed to be closer to me and I stood up and held my hands up. “Look it’s complicated and I can’t really explain it to you. Can we just start from scratch? I liked you and started to fa-“

I laughed darkly. “That’s crap and you know it.” This statement seemed to be my new catchphrase.”Fall for me? Really if you fell for me than you wouldn’t have terrorized me. You criticized everything I did to pick a fight with me. For what love?” I laughed sarcastically. “That’s not love Horan.”

"It wasn’t like that and you know it. I always cared even after I said we shouldn’t be friends, you have always been important since we meet. So don’t be cruel about it. I know you feel the same."

"So because I feel the same it is okay?" That didn’t even make since. Now I was confused and angry.

"You know what forget it let’s just forget it…. I have something that I need to do." He said angrily before leaving the room.

I followed him down the hall. “Don’t you walk away from me I am not done yelling at you! All you had to do was tell me you were in love with me you jackass, but know you strung me along.It doesn’t matter if I share the same feelings you still should have some decency.” I shouted at him.

He turned around on the stairs and scowled at me. “What good would that have done?”

I shook my head. “Well then we probably wouldn’t be in this mess Horan.”

"Y/N, look I told you it is more complicated than just us…It’s deeper than you think, look I just need to clear my head and think about some things. This." He waved his hands between the two of us. "Wasn’t supposed to happen."

"Because I am in love with you to you jackass!" I was so angry. "Bigger hole than you expected huh Niall? That’s how you feel about it?"

"I have to go. …. I just need to go. I’ll be back soon. " He said before jogging down the stairs and grabbing his keys from the end table and his leather jacket that was hanging over the side of the couch.

"Go to hell. You’re the one who wanted to talk. So let’s talk buster." I said as I followed him out to the garage. 

He pulled the drivers door open and laughed darkly at me. “Look.” He said before slamming the door and walking up to me until we were toe to toe. ” All those moment we have had even when we were fighting you always keep my on my toes. When I look at you I can’t breathe and I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but right now I want to strangle you. The worst of it is that I am so in love with you it’s driving me crazy. So yes I fought with you because it seemed to be the only way to get your attention to have you look at me with your gorgeous eyes. I know its fucked up darlin’ but that’s just how it is. I have to go…attend to a few things and I’ll be back.” He said seeming pissed off about it.

"You don’t have to be so mad about it." I said crossing my arms over my chest and narrowing my eyes at him. 

He laughed angrily. “Sorry darlin’ that’s just the way it is. Now excuse me. I am leaving maybe you should just hang out here I’ll be back. This whole thing is driving me crazy I just have to…Look I ‘ll be back.” He said before dropping a kiss on the top of my head. “Look I’m sorry for yelling at you.” He said climbing into his car.

I groaned as he left and disappeared. Great just great now I felt horrible for yelling at him because all he really wanted to do was tell me that he was in love with me. I stomped back into the house more mad at myself at this point than at him. He was standing there spilling his heart out and all I did was tear apart everything that he had said. Now the only thing we established that we were in love with one another and that I drove him crazy. I heard a phone going off from a text as I entered into the kitchen and noticed it was and realized that Niall forgot his on the counter. I picked it up and noticed it was a text from Harry. I opened it even though it wasn’t my business and I knew that Niall hated it when someone touched his phone.. 

'Dude you get her to do it yet? -H'

What the hell? What did Niall need to do? Was he talking about me or Amy?

'Not yet. I sent back to Harry.

'Make her fall in love with you mate. I got a thousand holding on the fact you can and this is making me look bad.'

You have got to be kidding me. They had a bet on some girl falling in love with him. Was it me or Amy? Oh god. I think I am going to throw up. Niall’s phone went off again and it was from Harry again taking a deep breath I opened the conversation again..

'Yeah isn't that the whole reason you asked management to get her to go along with this isn't? Hurry it up mate. We leave in a few days! -H'

I deleted the messages from Harry and put Niall’s phone down with shaky hands. I was a bet this whole charade was a bet so I would fall in love with him. I was angry, hurt and betrayed. Everyone I knew was playing me. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. This was just fantastic. I let out a breath, maybe I just misunderstood it, yes that was it. I reasoned with my self for a good two hours waiting for Niall to return. It must have been about Amy then. By the time Niall returned I had convinced myself it wasn’t about me and was calm. I mean the guy I was in love with was in love with me. I smiled at the thought.

"Hey Y/N I am back." Niall shouted.

"Living room. " I sighed it was just a misunderstanding. "How was whatever you had to do?" I said before turning to face him.

He had his phone in his hands, which meant he went into the kitchen. He smiled at me. “Great. Look we have some gala thing to go to. I picked your dress out I hope you don’t mind. It is sort of our sending off party.”

It was as if a switch had been turned on after he left. He put his phone into his front pocket. 

"Oh okay. When do we need to be there?"

"Two hours." He said approaching me and handing me the large box containing the dress. 

I bit my lip and decided to hold my tongue and questions about this bet that even management agreed to. I opened the box and saw it contained a beautiful teal floor length gown. “It’s beautiful.”

He smiled widely at me. “Thought that you would enjoy this more and in a way it is my way of apologizing.”

"It’s- I love it thank you and I am sorry to." I said smiling at him but just in case this bet was about me.

He nodded. “It’s alright darlin’. I should go shower.” He walked to the foyer before turning. “You look beautiful by the way just in case I forgot to tell you.”

I smiled.”Thanks Ni.”

"I love you Y/N." He said.

I smiled a little. “I love you too Ni.”

As he disappeared up the dual staircase I sighed and looked down at the dress. I hope to god this isn’t some stupid bet. I don’t think I would be able to survive it if it was. I retreated to my room to get dressed.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Y/N the cars here with the rest of the lads. We have to go!" Niall shouted.

I sighed into my closet door mirrors. The dress hugged my chest and had an empire waist that flowed into pleated design. It was absolutely gorgeous and fit like it was made just for me. I paired it with silver jewelry and silver sparkly heels. I turned and looked at my back it look amazing. I looked amazing. I grabbed my silver clutch and headed down the stairs. 

"Y/N-" Niall’s voice died. "Good god! You look incredible."

I smiled broadly at him and giggled a little. “Thanks Ni. your tux looks great to.” 

He held his hand out for me as I hit the last step. “You know earlier I was an ass. So now I am going to retell you something.”

I smiled and shook my head at him. 

"I love you." He said while bending his head down to kiss me on the lips for a quick peck.

I smiled even wider. “I love you too Ni.” 

We made our way out the front door to the limo and intertwined our fingers. Tonight was going to be a great night. The whole hour drive we all laughed and joked. I finally felt like I belonged with them all, like I had earned it this time. When we got to the gala. I looked out the window behind me facing the steps and noticed all the beautiful gowns. 

As we all started piling out Niall squeezed my hand. ” Ready darlin’?”

I smiled up at him. “Of course.” 

Niall stepped out of the limo first and held his hand out for me and I climbed out. There were paps everywhere shooting questions at us about the whole Amy thing. As we made our way in being shuffled by bodyguards Niall squeezed my hand again.

"I love you." He said smiling again.

"Same."

Niall shook his head chuckling. “You know it’s not the same unless you say the words right?”

I shook my head and laughed. “Fine. I love you too. Happy?” 

He placed a kiss on my temple. “More than you know darlin’.”

As we sat aroung the gala for a couple hours I lost track of Niall. I grabbed a glass of champagne and headed to the balcony. The boys and their girlfriends, along with Niall were out there. I went to say something but their conversation interrupted me. 

"I can’t believe you Niall of all people. I never expected you to do something like this." Perrie said. "I can’t believe any of you. I am leaving you guys disgust me right now. Come on guys." The girls followed Perrie out the other exit into the ballroom.

What disgusted her? I was curious. I stayed hidden. 

All the boys shook their heads at their girlfriends. 

"So you got the proof?" Louis said smirking. 

'Proof?' I mouthed. For what?

Niall smirked back. “As a matter of fact I do.” He pulled his phone and played with it. “Enjoy lads.” He said as I heard Niall’s voice coming from his phone.”I love you Y/N.” He said.”I love you too Ni." 

The recording stopped playing. I felt a pang through my chest. I was a lousy bet. He played with my emotions for fun? I felt like my life had just come crumbling down. How could he do that? He was supposed to be the good guy.

I heard cheers coming from the other four boys and claps on the back to Niall.

"Told you chaps I could do it. All girls fall for me. She wasn’t all that hard, actually easy if I may say so myself." 

I backed out of my hiding place as they all laughed. I trusted him. I shook my head attempting to keep my tears at bay. Everyone played me they all betrayed me. I just couldn’t’ get over it I pulled my phone out and called Jackson. I was done, I wanted no more part of this stupid charade. 

"Hello Y/N. Aren’t you at the gala?" Jackson asked.

"We need to talk. Headquarters. One hour." I said hanging up.


	9. The Arrangement: Taken for Granted

I quickly dialed an old familiar number.

"Hello?" My brother Bryce answered in an groggy voice. 

"Hey can you get me a plane ticket home in two days?" I asked holding back a sob.

"Y/N is everything okay?"He seemed alert now.

"No-I need to come home. Please just don’t ask anything else."

"I’ll take care of it. I’ll get you a ticket to New York and you can stay with me."

"Okay."

"I love you Y/N." My brother said to me. 

I felt tears on my cheeks at least he actually loved me. “I love you too.”

"Ticket will be waiting at airport under your name. See you soon." My brother said before hanging up. 

After talking to Bryce I ran out the doors and hailed a cab. How could he do that to someone? They just played with me even this bloody job was all for some stupid bet? I told the cabby the address of Niall’s place, I needed to get my stuff before he went home. The tears streamed down my face. How could I be that naive? In record breaking time we made it to Niall’s. 

"Wait here. I’ll be back soon." I said to the cabby. 

I used my code and entered the drive way and ran to the front door with my clutch in my hands. I glanced at my car. IT was just going to have to stay here until I figured out how to undo this mess. Stupid. Stupid girl, how could he just rip everything a part and not even care? I quickly kicked off my shoes by the front door and flew up the stairs and entered my room making a b-line for my closet were I had stored my suitcase all those months ago. I jerked it out of my closet and quickly through it onto my bed. I ripped all of my clothes from their proper places and threw them into the bag, except for anything that Niall had bought for me. I felt so betrayed. I thought he was a better man but I guess he was just a stupid boy. I ran to my bathroom and collected everything. After twenty minutes I was sure I had everything that was mine. I looked down at my dress. I shook my head I hope it was expensive so when I got home I could burn it and mail him the ashes as my revenge. I dragged both of my bags back downstairs and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a pen and paper and began to write. I retrieved my shoes and glanced around one last time before exiting the house. I was sobbing, how did people do this in movies? I can barely walk. I brought my bags to the cab and he threw them into the back. 

He looked like he was going to say something but decided just to climb into the cab. “Where to?”

I gave him a thankful glance and rattled off the address of Modest’s headquarters. As we drove I took out my contract and read it thoroughly. I set the contract down and stared out the window. I wondered how people could be so cruel? Playing these kinds of games with someones heart the way he did. How stupid was I to believe he actually could love me? I sighed. Maybe he actually did maybe he will tell me the truth and say he still loved me or be like one of those cliche movies and chase after me. I shook my head through the tears. The fact that I wanted that is the worst. After all of this I still wanted him and that made it hurt so much worse. I don’t know I will be able to do anything without him because the truth was I would rather be anywhere but without him. I sighed as we pulled up to the building. I silently handed the cabby his money and an extremely large tip for dealing with me. “Thank you.” I mumbled as he retrieved my bags from the back.

He smiled sadly at me. “Pretty girls like you shouldn’t cry. It’s such a heartbreaking sight.” He said in an thickly accented voice. 

I offered him a small smile as I rolled my bags away towards the building. As I approached the doors I saw Jackson pacing the lobby looking confused but before I could enter my phone rang. Glancing down I realized it was Niall. I took three calming breaths before answering my phone in a fake voice.

"Hey Ni."

I heard tons of noise in the background so I’m guessing he is still at the party. 

"Darlin’ where you at?"

"I went home wasn’t feeling to well." I said. Which wasn’t a lie I did go back hom- I mean his home because he broke my heart. I just left out the part where I was never coming back for him.

"Oh okay. Do you need me to come comfo-"

My eyes widened in alarm.”No!” I took a deep breath. “I just want to be alone right now Niall.”

"Alrigh-"

"I have to go Ni."

"Love you." He said but I quickly hung up and opened the door to the building and dragged my bags into the building. 

Jackson stopped pacing as I entered and stared at me. “Y/N…” He said trailing off. 

"Jackson…" I aid cocking an eyebrow at him. "Did you know?"

"Know wha-" He stopped as I gave him a pointed look. "That look that had nothing to do with us that was the boys idea."

I let out a sarcastic laugh. “Really? Because from what I hear Niall wanted me to be the girl before I had ever meet him!” 

Jackson looked confused.”Look I don’t know okay but please don’t tell me you are leaving becau-“

I scowled at him. “Because I was a bet?” I let out a dark laugh. “Please save that for someone who actually doesn’t give two shits about what they feel! You were supposed to be my friend and you let this happen. You didn’t even have the decency to tell me.”

"How was I supposed to Y/N?" Jackson said running a hand through his hair.

"Oh I don’t know how about…’Hey Y/N just a warning you are apart of a bet that involves you falling in love with Niall so don’t do it’. Yo-"

"Look I am sorry I didn’t I should have and I am a complete jackass for not but I honestly thought it was a joke and not something that the boys acuatlly took seriously."

I sighed. I shouldn’t be angry with him he was doing his job. “Jac-“

"No you’re right and I am sorry but please don’t give up on everything that you worked so hard on."

I let out a hollow laugh. “Jackson, let’s be honest. I didn’t work hard I was just a girl, or rather a shiny new toy, that this company thought was expendable. So don’t kid about it.”

Jackson shook his head at my response. “Don’t do that to yourself.”

I smiled sadly at him. “It’s the truth.” I quickly handed him the contract. “Article fourteen.”

He eyed me then looked down at the contract and shook his head. “N-“

"It states clearly in an event of personal emotions compromising said agreement that this contract becomes null and void." I said repeating the article to him. "So I guess falling in love voids the contract."

"Y/N look let’s be logical."

I held my hand up signaling to him to stop. “I am for the first time in a long time I am. Look I know that this is going to make your job hell but I can’t do it. I am leaving.”

"Jesus Y/N." Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose. "You’re right. I will take care of everything and don’t worry I’ll let the school know that you will still be leaving so you can take your stuff with you. I really am sorry." Jackson said as he enveloped me into a hug. 

I smiled at him sadly. “Thanks it means a lot.” 

"I take that Niall doesn’t know?"

I shook my head. “I left a note.”

Jackson rolled his eyes at me. “That’s shit.”

I raised an eyebrow at him. “He wanted me to fall in love with him for a bet.”

Jackson smiled. “Touche.”

I laughed a little. 

"You need a ride?" He asked me.

I laughed sadly at myself. “Yeah actually I do the cab left. If it’s to much trouble I can call ano-“

He shook his head and grabbed my suitcases and exited the building when my phone went off again. I glanced down it was Niall which meant he was at home and found my note. I quickly ignored the call and shut my phone off. If he cared he would be at the airport or my place and if it was really a bet he wouldn’t be. It was simple. As Jackson drove me to the my old flat I began to wonder how this was going to change things. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t notice that we had arrived at my place. 

"Here Y/N." Jackson said while climbing out and retrieving my bags. 

"Thanks for everything Jackson I mean it." I said as he set my bags next to me.

He smiled sadly. “Just promise me two things.”

"Anything."

"Be happy."

"I think I can try that." I said attempting to smile.

"But promise me you will stay in touch."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek, “Always.”

I grabbed my bags and headed inside. Turning around I saw Jackson pull away and taking away that part of my life with him. I entered my flat and felt how cold it was. I sighed and walked to my room I had to start packing. I needed to have a few changes and Niall was one and leaving was the other.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Two days ago I had turned on my phone and realized the only missed call I had was from Niall and it was the one I ignored. I shook my head as I looked out the airport window. One call that’s all I got from someone who was supposed to be in love with me. I shook my head well that love obviously meet nothing. I looked back out the window this was the end. I had packed up all my stuff from my flat and shipped it back to my parents until I found a place of my own. I looked down at my hands smiling sadly as planes left. Why didn’t he chase me? Was I really that bad to love? I shook my head. No he should feel bad not me. He should be here begging me to forgive him. He messed it up and he deserved to lose me. HE should be here to tell me that he needs me and wants me not caring about his pride but no I was here along. My thoughts were interrupted by phone ringing it was Niall. Oh my god. 

I calmed myself. He really did care. “Hello?”

"Hello Y/N." Niall said in a cold voice. 

I realized then he wasn’t coming for me. “What do you want Niall?” I said in an emotionless voice.

"I got your note." He laughed darkly. "You’re just going to leave because it’s what is best for you? What kind of crap is that? Do you even care about me?" Niall said angrily.

My mouth dropped. He had to be kidding me. I didn’t care about him? “Not really anymore.” I said not explaining anything. I heard something hit a wall. I rolled my eyes.

"I poured my heart out to you and this is how you repay me?" 

Repayment? I felt my temper let itself loose. “Repay you? You? How can you stand yourself? Because honestly I don’t know why I ever did. You disgust me.” I said putting emphasis on disgusts. “You wanted me to fall in love over a bet? Well congrats Niall you won the bet but you sure as hell didn’t win me!” I said angrily. 

I could hear heavy breathing on the other line of the phone.

"Wh-Who told you?" Niall said calmly which was the opposite of what I felt and pushed me over the edge.

I laughed cruelly into the phone. “Don’t put that act on Niall. I know what you are really like now. You told me at the gala while you and the boys discussed it. I hope your proud of yourself Niall.”

"Wh-what does that mean?" He stuttered out.

"You know what it means which is nothing. We mean nothing. Goodbye Niall." I said hanging up. I hadn’t even realized that I had been crying when my plane was called. I grabbed my suitcase and boarded my plane and walked out of Niall’s life forever.


	10. The Arrangement: Shattered

After walking out of Niall’s life three months ago I thought he would have come after me and fight for me but I was greatly disappointed because after that phone call that was the last that I heard of him. I have gotten over the hurt but it seemed like it was only replaced with hatred and anger. I still had no closure and wasn’t sure if that was good or not. I shook my head that was in my past. Now here was my future I thought glancing around my temporary apartment. Instead of returning to England for school I felt like being back in the States was the right move. So I applied and got into Georgetown, in Washington DC which was amazing for me. I also got an internship to one of the British embassy leaders stationed in the US for the next month. She was so nice her name was Emery Jenkins and was twenty eight and the most established women I had a chance to meet. She also happened to be my new best friend and knew everything about Niall and my real relationship and how it panned out. I sighed as I grabbed my keys which were on a lanyard that I could put my id, metro card, money, and phone in. I had to meet Emery for casual work today. It was odd to think that six months ago I was living it up in England and now I was growing up in the US it was like I was two different people and now I can’t decide which one I liked best.. As I walked to the Metro I thought of my family and all the grief we went through the first few months. Paps and angry fans sat on their lawn and yelled things at them. My parents actually had to leave because they couldn’t stand it and it was driving the neighbors nuts as well. My brother was getting the worst of it because they thought I left Niall for him. Which was kind of ironic because he picked Amy, or faked picking Amy, and that was forgotten but I move in my brother and I have all of a sudden declared war it was just ridicules. I shook my head my brother had gotten a lot of the shit from fans and paps because they thought we ere dating. I smirked a little at the thought.

My brother and I were walking back to his apartment surround by angry fans and paps shouting at us.

"You broke Niall’s heart you worthless piece of shit!" Why did you leave Niall?" "Niall was so much better than this trash!" "Leave him for another man? What’s so special about this one?" 

This time I was not going to deal with this my brother did not deserve this. I whirled around and glared at all of them, which looking at their faces surprised them. “Listen I am only going to say this once.” One of the girls tried to interrupt me and I cut her off with a pointed look. “I didn’t break Niall’s heart, we just didn’t work out we had problems just like any relationship and I couldn’t get past them. So that is on me. As for this so called ‘other man’.” I said putting air quotes up as I said it. “He is my brother of which I am staying with. So yes he is special because he is being a great big brother. Now I suggest you all leave me alone because I can guarantee you this. I will not be getting back together will Niall nor am I secretly dating him or pining away for him. I also have nothing bad to speak to him about and if you keep harassing me I will file a law suit seeing as I am just a normal human being and not some superstar.” I said before turning on my heel and dragging my brother back to his place.

After that night I was left pretty much alone which was great because it also meant Niall wasn’t keeping tabs on me through the press. As I entered the metro I sighed at my thoughts. I still hadn’t dated anyone since the whole Niall fiasco. I mean I went on dates and out with my new Georgetown friends but I didn’t actually have an interest which was probably another reason who I was angry at Niall because no matter what I did I was always looking for him or something like him. I got on to my tram and took it to the National mall since I was meeting my boss at one of the museums since she wanted to have an ‘American experience’ which apparently meant we had to go to all of the museums. I laughed a little as I stepped off the metro and headed out the escalators to the Mall. When I spotted Emery I had to stifle my laugh she was dressed in jeans and a shirt that said ‘I love DC’ along with it’s matching hat. I shook my head as I made my way to her. 

She squealed when she spotted me. “Oh my god! I have some rad news dude.”

I chuckled a little bit. “Em no American under the age of sixty unless they are a surfer or a pot head says those words.”

"Oh. Well we have to go to the Natural history museum and then eat some late lunch but tonight I have a surprise for you in appreciation of a lll your hard work and putting up with me." She said smiling. 

I smiled and hooked my arm through hers. “Well then let’s go.” 

We headed to the National museum when I glanced to my right, which happened to be the center of the Mall, and saw five guys who looked a lot like One Direction. I shook it off. Before turning to listen to Emery’s chatter. My eyes widened in realization. Shit the boys were playing at the Verizon Center tomorrow which meant the boys were them. 

"Hey Em?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could muster. 

"Hey Y/N?" She said laughing.

"Can I wear your wonderful DC hat?" 

She laughed. “Of course love.” Before she took it off and handed it to me. “Everything okay love?” She said giving me a worried glance.

I gave her a look. “He’s here.”

"Shit." She said. "Bloody bastard." She shook her head.

I bursted out laughing this is exactly why I loved her. My laugh on the other hand did not go unnoticed because all five boys turned to look at me before I could even put the hat on. 

"Shit. Y/N I think we have been made." She said before taking my arm and dragging me across the Mall.

I turned to look and sure enough all the boys were staring at me, actually it was more like glaring. Which made absolutely no sense I didn’t do anything wrong. 

"No Em. If they want to talk to me fine but I am refusing to let them dictate my life anymore."

"Brave girl because they are walking over here and looked pretty steamed love." 

I handed Emery back her hat and waited for them to approach us. 

"Well well well." Said Louis. 

I rolled my eyes. “What can I help you boys with?” 

I felt Emery’s eyes watching me like a hawk. She knew I was putting up a tuff facade to hide my pain. 

The other boys rallied behind Louis and Niall. Which meant I was about to get yelled at. If I was any less of a person I would be intimidated but I had been around enough people that actually had power that Louis attitude did nothing to sway me. Niall seemed…different not so sweet and innocent but cold and heartless.

"Leaving could help."

I smiled darkly. “Free country don’t need to but you all are more than welcome to.”

Louis folded his hands over his chest. “Listen here yo-“

I held my hand up and cut him off. “Save it you dick. I don’t want to listen to your stupid attitude talking just cause I hurt poor little Niall.” I didn’t know what got into me but it was like a switch had been turned on. 

One look at Niall I realized that he wasn’t the guy I fell for because that guy would have seen the misery in my eyes and realize I was still in love with him.

"He is the bes-"

I rolled my eyes. “You all disgust me. I can’t believe I ever agreed to this stupid arrangement.” Okay not exactly how it went down when I signed the contract I hadn’t a clue what was going to happen. 

Niall laughed cruelly. It was a strange sound even in our fights he never sounded cruel but now he did and it scared me a little. What happened to him? “You signed the deal. I guess you should have done some research darlin’.” His voice sounded so foreign and unlike Niall. “You made the deal but I guess you were to pathetic to follow through.”

I glared at him in response. “Don’t yo-“

Niall glared at me with his blue eyes filled with ice. “Call you pathetic? You are though leaving and not having an decency to finish your job. Yeah that is pathetic.”

I shook my head at him. “Know what is pathetic was me falling in love with you. That was my mistake and leaving was the only way that I could fix it.”

Niall stepped closer to me but I retreated. “Scared?” He said narrowing his eyes on me.

Hell yes because if he touched me I would fall a part and that was not going to happen. “Never. Just disgusted. I don’t understand why you are so angry Niall after all you won. I finished my real job didn’t I? I fell in love with you.” I said before I grabbed Emery’s arm and dragged her to the museum with me. God, it hurt so much I thought my anger and hatred would drown it out but it only made it worse. I couldn’t even look at him without feeling like my heart was re-shattered into a million pieces.

The rest of the day went as a blur after our encounter with the boys and I knew that Emery was trying to get my mind off of him but nothing could because I was back to the girl who just couldn’t see passed the stupid boy who she gave her heart to. Emery took me back to my place.

"Look you can’t use your anger to block him out. You need closure love so you can actually be happy."

I was numb it didn’t matter anymore because seeing him just put me back into my own personal hell. “Why didn’t he fight for me?” I whispered before the tears started to stream down my face. 

Emery looked like her heart broke. She hugged me tightly. “I don’t know love.”

"W-was I not good enough?" I stuttered out between my sobs.

"Shhh. You will always be better than him. You did what you needed to survive. That’s all there is now sleep." She said. 

How did I get so lucky to get such a caring best friend? Was my last thought before I fell asleep. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

I awoke the next day around one in the afternoon on my couch. I glanced at my end table and saw an envelope in Emery’s hand writing lying on it. I picked it up there was One Direction passes the show tonight. Which meant I was supposed to meet them. I shook my head and retrieved the note that was also in the envelope and read it. 

'Dear Y/N,

You are my best friend please always believe that. You are smart, kind and beautiful always know that. Y/N look you need closure and you and I both know you won’t do it on your own. So I bought these for you because I know you would hate me wasting my money. You need to move on and this is the only way you will. 

Love Always, 

Your Best Friend Emery’

I sighed and glanced at the clock I refused to go. I went to my bathroom and slowly took a shower and contemplated over what I wanted. Maybe that was my problem I always went with what I wanted and not what I needed. For the next five hours I cleaned my entire apartment until it was spotless. I glanced at the time it was six thirty. I sighed and went to my room and changed. I was going, just to see him. I grabbed the ticket and pass off my coffee table and headed for the door. I quickly hailed a cab and told them to head to the Verizon Center. 

As we drove the cabbie talked endlessly on how his daughters had wanted to do to the concert but they just couldn’t afford it. I smiled sadly at him. I felt bad I really did. 

"Thanks for the ride." I said handing him a fifty. "Keep the change." I ran to the entrance to get myself out of the rain because it was pouring outside. 

As I made my way through security I noticed Niall’s mum waiting with Anne and her new husband. Great. Just great. I walked by them nodding my head in acknowledgement. Maura looked shocked and sad to see me. Which meant she was going to tell Niall that I had come which was okay because I could disappear after within the crowd. I found my seat it was a ways away which was okay because now know one would recognize me. As I sat through the concert I sang to every song. When the concert came to a close Every one was rushing out to get a look at the boys but I sat there glued to my seat. He looked happy up there which I was glad now I could move on. I just felt so guilty and there really wasn’t a reason to. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn’t realized that the show had been over for two hours. I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on. As I walked out I felt a sense of closure it felt like I could finally move on. That is until I saw Niall and the boys. You have got to be shitting me. I sighed I needed to do this. 

All of them turned to face me looking a little shocked. I smiled tightly at them. 

Niall approached me and we stood staring at each other. 

"Y/N what are you doing here?" His eyes looked like ice. 

"Honestly? Haven’t a slightest idea." I said chuckling. 

"Y/N lo-"

"Look I want to say my peace and leave Niall." I felt everyones eyes burring me. "I am sorry about yesterday. That’s on me."

He nodded. He seemed so cold and distant now rather than the man I fell in love with and was performing two hours ago. 

"But what you did was wrong and disgusting." I ran a hand through my hair. "You showed me that you shouldn’t always judge a book by it’s cover or take something at face value because everyone has secrets." I felt tears coming but I refused to cry in front of any of them. "You betrayed me and I was naive enough to let you so that’s on me but the fact you did it deliberately and didn’t think of the consequences that’s on you. It should never had been so hard so this is goodbye Niall." I said brushing past him. I was proud of myself I walked away holding my head high. As I hit the doors I realized it was pouring outside. 

"Just what I need." I grumbled to myself. I walked down the steps outside. I was so getting pneumonia. 

I heard foot steps coming from behind me. Then an arm grabbed my arm. 

"That’s it?" Niall said shouting over the rain. 

I glared at him. “Yes that’s it!” I said turning to walk.

"NO! That’s not! You left and took my heart with you Y/N!" 

I whipped around. “Your heart? Your heart Niall?” I laughed sarcastically. “I was a stupid bet!” 

Niall shook his head. “Don’t. Don’t do that.”

"Don’t what tell you the truth? Well someone has to! You aren’t the victim here Niall I am! You broke my heart! You betrayed me and played me! So don’t stand there saying I broke your heart when you did this!" I shouted at him. I was thankful for the rain because it hid my tears. 

"I am sorry! Okay? Yes it started as a bet but I fell for you."

I shook my head. “That doesn’t matter in the end Niall! You weren’t honest with me!”

His voice cracked. “I can’t live without you anymore! I couldn’t then and I still can’t now! So tell me how to fix this! Y/N I need you!”

I shook my head. “I wish I could, but I can’t because you can’t fix this! You messed it all up.”

"What did you want me to do? What could I have done Y/N?" Niall said grabbing both my arms to keep my from leaving.

"I wanted you to chase me! I wanted you to fight for me Niall! Because when you love someone Niall, it should be worth fighting for no matter what the odds and you didn’t fight for me!"

"How was I supposed to know Y/N?" Niall said sobbing with me.

"You just are!" I said attempting to leave. 

Niall growled at me. “You’re leaving because it’s easier to walk away than to fight for us!” Niall shouted at my turned back.

"Don’t you dare turn this around on me!" I said spinning around my hand colliding with the side of his face.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him and encircled his arms around my waist. “I was falling apart Y/N! I read your note you just said you were leaving and then when we talked I knew it was my fault but I have never wanted anything more than you!”

"Just because you say it doesn’t make it mean anything!" I shouted at him through the rain.

"Yes it does because I am not letting you walk away from me! I am fighting for you now!"

"I-it’s to late!" I stuttered out.

"No, if you taught me anything when it comes to love it is never to late because when I wake up I see you, when I think of what I want in fifteen years it’s you, when I think of one thing that makes me happy it’s you."

"St-stop. Please stop."

"No you want honesty here it is Y/N!" Niall said climbing down the stairs to me. "I want you not for some bet for you. For the girl who laughs at my jokes, who can sit around doing abosultey nothing with me and be happy, and the girl who made me fall in love. So I will never stop fighting for you!" Niall grabbed my face with his hands and kissed me. "What we have is rare and not everyone gets to have this so I refuse to let you walk away.’

"I-I moved on Niall. I am with someone else." I said lying through.

"No you haven’t because if you did you wouldn’t be here." Niall said kissing me again.

"I hate you." I said. Shaking my head. How would I have ever gotten over him? It just wasn’t possible

Niall smiled. “I love you too. Only you Y/N.” He bent down to kiss me again.

I stared at him. “I swear to god Niall if this is another bet I will kill you in your sleep.”

Niall let out a laugh. “I could never risk losing you again.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his head closer to mine. “I love you.” 

Niall smiled. “I love you too!”

I grabbed the nape of his neck and crashed our lips together. I smiled through the kiss. This is what I wanted. When we both pulled away Niall rested his forehead against mine.

"I am never letting you go again." He said.

"You better not." I whispered.

"Come on let’s go before we get sick." He said intertwining our fingers.

I began to cough. “I think we may be to late.”

Niall laughed and placed a kiss on top of my head. This was my perfect moment. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked out of the rain.


	11. The Arrangement: Time Heal All Wounds

It had been an entire year since the whole arrangement contract and Niall and I were going strong. Of course management wasn’t to happy about it now since it was real but I didn’t really care. I returned to London for school and worked my butt off. Niall of course made me stay with him the last year because it was ‘pointless to have two places’, not that I was going to argue with him because I actually loved living with him. I smile as I pad down to our kitchen, it was odd now that everything was ours and not his. I had to go to class today for my final exam of my sophomore year. I sigh as I grabbed a to go cup from the cupboard. Niall had already left he had some meeting with management today at seven and seeing that it was seven thirty I sighed.Thankfully the stadium tours went really good and in October they have another stadium tour lined up and their fourth album is coming out in November. I smile I was so proud of them all they were on the top of the world. I grabbed my stuff from the counter where I set it last night and head for class. One boring hour later I walk out of class. All I want to do is sleep and cuddle with Niall. As I approach my car I noticed there is a white envelope sitting on the windshield along with a lilac rose. That’s odd. I glance around and I don’t see any one. As I get to my car I open the door and throw my school stuff in. I shut the door and reach on the windshield and grab the envelope. I take a deep breath and open it gingerly. Setting the envelope on the hood of my car I look down at the note neatly written in Niall’s handwriting. 

Y/N, 

I’m not really one for fancy words so please bare with me. Do you have any idea how much I think about you? I’m guessing not so this is a way for my to express it. I have a little game of sorts for you. I have hidden something and on the back of this note is your clue. Each item has a clue leading to the next place. I know how much you enjoy history so enjoy darlin’ I will see you soon. 

Love, 

Niall x

I was speechless. What was I supposed to do do galavanting around London? I sigh I was already exhausted but this could be fun. I flip the note over in my hands and read the back. 

You know that place between sleep and awake; that place where you can still remember dreaming? That’s where I’ll always love you. That’s where I’ll be waiting.

As I climbed into my car thinking about the quote. I studied the paper even more squinting at it I noticed a faint outline of a hat with a feather. I reread the riddle. Peter Pan! That was it! Peter pan… there was a statue here in London next to Hyde Park in Kensington Garden. I quickly drove to the monument sight with the guidance of my GPS. There was not tons of tourists around which I was grateful for. I walked around the statue and at the back I saw a blue rose with an envelope taped to the stem. I bent to up and gently tugged at the envelope. It had my name on it. I sighed and smelled the rose. It was beautiful. I walked back to my car and opened the envelope. This was odd of Niall, I shake my head, he hated romantic cheesy stuff so why was he doing this? 

I knew you would find it. From the moment we met you changed something. I always thought falling in love was impossible. I went about it the wrong way and I found out the hard way trying to hide how much I loved you from everyone else was impossible. Our love has been hard, we had a rough start because of my stupidity but I have learned that it doesn’t mean it is impossible to keep going and building on what we have. It just means we have to work hard. -Ni

I smiled at the note and turned it over. There was another clue on the back. 

You always were the smart one darlin’ so I had the boys help me with this one. 

I paused reading it. Damn. That means that this was going to be harder. I look back down at the note.

I remember trying not to stare 

The night that I first met you

you had me mesmerized

….

Now you’re my whole life now you’re my whole world

I just can’t believe the way I feel about you girl

Like a river meets the sea

Stronger than it’s ever been

We’ve come so far since that day

And I thought I loved you then.

My eyebrow knitted together. I recognized it but from where? I drove away from the monument aimlessly. Where did I know this? Was it a poem? I guess that doesn’t really matter where was the better question. What was this referring to? As I pulled to a stop at a stop light I saw this couple holding hands and with a baby on the women’s hip. Holy shit. It was a song. I shook my head and connected my phone to the car and searched through my music. 

"Come on. Come on." I say out loud. I scrolled through my music and thought about Niall’s first hint. The boys helped him which meant it had to be country music. I glanced up at the light it was still red. "I’m an idiot." I said out loud mentally smacking my forehead. I made Niall listen to this song the entire flight to LA from DC I can’t believe I didn’t remember that. It was Brad Paisley’s song Then. Which meant Niall was referring to the first day we meet. As the light turned green I booked it to Modest’s head quarters. I parked and walked inside. Could I just stroll in? As I walked one of the girls smiled brightly at me.

"You must be Y/N?"

I was shocked. “Yes?” How did she know who I was?

She picked up on my shock and laugh. “Niall was here earlier. Here’s your pass. That’s all I am supposed to tell you.” She said handing me my pass and returning her attention to her computer screen. I took the elevator up and walked to the conference room and the chair that I sat the first day we met had a yellow rose with red tip in it along with another envelope. I sat down in the chair and opened the envelope. 

Always have to be so clever? I always thought being in love with would make me happy but I have learned it’s being in love with you that makes me happy. Meeting you in this room brings back so many memories. I remember walking in angry and making so many rules. The truth was I was anxious about you my pretty girl. You always had me mesmerized and you always seems to surprise me just like the day we meet. I thought I love you then but now I can see it was just the start. -Ni

I felt tears prick my eyes. How did I get so lucky? I thought back to that first day we meet and my favorite part of it.

"What kind of man would I be if I let my girl carry that?" Niall said.

I rolled my eyes, “Fine by me. Be my guest.”

"Yeah but one thing before we go just so I can test the waters." Niall said.

"Test the wh-"

Niall fused his lips to mine for what seemed to be an eternity. I didn’t respond at first partly due to shock and partly due to not knowing what my reaction was going to be. Niall pulled away before I could make up my mind on whether I should kiss him back or not.

Niall smirked and picked up my box full of stuff while slinging his arm around my shoulder.

I glared at him for making me so confused. “What the hell?” I said through my clenched teeth.

"Don’t worry darlin’ it will work…for now." Niall said while his smirk continued to widen.

I smiled at the memory. I will never understand why I didn’t kiss him back because looking at it now I was already hooked. I looked up and half expected him to be standing there but I was alone. I sighed and flipped the card over and read the next step. 

Clever girl please don’t cry. 

I paused to smile. Of course he knew I was going to cry. He knew me better than anyone else. I went back to reading my card.

You always say my eyes light up and it is like looking through glass eyes when I talk well you’re my reason for that. You saw ‘me’ as something I never could. 

I look at my next clue I was totally confused. It didn’t make any sense. Glass eyes? Saw him….What did that even me? I walked out of the building contemplating my cryptic message. As I pulled out of parking lot I was lost. Glass eyes… He must be talking about his wax figure! Oh my god! I drove to Madame Tussauds. Of course I saw him there. He wasn’t referring to himself. As I walked into the building excitedly I realized this was pretty fun even though I had to do it alone. As I approached the counter to pay a women in a grey suit approached me.

"Y/N? I assume?" She spoke with an American accent.

"Yes." I said smiling.

"Follow me." She said giving me a polite smile. 

I followed happily because I was giddy about my next envelope. We went to the area the boys statues were in. I noticed between Niall right wrist and left arm a orange rose was placed with an envelope. I looked at the women.

"Can I pull it out?" I didn’t want to damage anything.

She laughed. “Of course. I’ll leave you. Take as much time as you need.” She said before walking away. 

I retrieved my rose and envelope and opened it gently.

Don’t know how I keep up with you. Harry wrote the last one. 

I laughed a little before continuing to read.

When you laugh it’s like the world stops. It’s beautiful and magical. You have smile that lights up every room you walk into. You seemed to have filled a void I didn’t even know existed. It’s fascinating watching you. It’s the way you fit. The way you always know just what to say. -Ni

As I reach my car. I flip the card over and read my next hint.

Second star to the right straight on til morning.

I smirk that was easy Big Ben. I head to the tour and found a coral rose and yet another envelope. 

Robert Frost once said. Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired. He was right.To some there is a difference but I am lucky enough that love and desire are a perfect fit. Truth is you own my heart and my soul. You are my irresistible desire. -Ni

I smile and flip to the note as I make my way to my car. 

Pretty clever wasn’t it? The beauty of it all is in the ‘eye’ of the beholder.

I laugh a little. I am guessing he was referring to the London Eye. I groan I hope I do not have to get on it. I hate heights and considering I would ride it alone. I shuddered at the thought. Twenty minutes later I made it there. I gripped my hands together. Please.Please say I don’t have to go on. I have been on once and as nice as it was I really couldn’t do it again. As I approached the ticket booth a young man of my age smiled and chuckled at me. 

"Y/N?"

"Yes." I said smiling. 

He smiled back and handed me a peach rose and yet another envelope. 

"Thanks." I said before heading back to my car with them. When I climbed in I sighed and set the rose with the others and ripped open the envelope. 

I know you hate heights darlin’ so I wasn’t going to make you get on it.

My shoulders sagged in relief. 

Most people take things for granted but because of you I have learned to appreciate what I have because if anything happened to you I would be lost. Meeting you has opened my eyes to all the little things that I might have missed. So thank you. You might not know it but your teaching me how to love. -Ni

I turned it over and move on to my next destination. 

Bright city lights light up like your eyes when you laugh. An angel watch over head aiming his bow at innocent bystanders

As I drove a contemplated my next clue. Well he might be talking about the Eros statue at the Piccadilly Circus. The huge screens and the statue would make since. I drove there quick as possible. I walked around the fountain and found a yellow rose with its envelope. I smiled and looked up chuckling to myself. Of course he put it at the point were the bow was. I smile and wal back to my car. 

I am sure you laughed at my positioning of the rose. It was good right? 

I rolled my eyes and laughed. 

When we started off we tried to be friends and I am glad we are. You’re my best friend, aside from the boys of course. You mean a whole hell of a lot Y/N. I am thankful for you not just because your my girlfriend but my best friend. Falling in love with you is having the best of both worlds because I get my girlfriend and my best friend and never have to decipher between them. -Ni

I smile and turn for my next clue. 

We all make mistakes. Some big some small. Forgiveness is a gift given in love no matter what that mistake is.

I set down the card. He must be referring to the gala. As I pulled up I shuddered this was the place I left him. Why would he bring me here? I glance to my right I have nine roses it only took me until sunset. Chuckling to myself I walked up the steps. A man with dark hair nodded at me in acknowledgement as I walked in but when I walked into the ballroom. I saw a pink rose and an envelope with two large boxes right next to them. I opened up the envelope.

You will never know how sorry I am Y/N. I screwed up the last time right here in this room. I lost the most important thing in my life and being an idiot I didn’t chase after it whenI was given the opportunity. Please believe me I wanted to. I was hurt and didn’t understand. I will not ever forget or forgive myself for handling your heart so carelessly. Please wear what is in the box. -Ni

I was puzzled. I flipped over the card but there was no instructions. That was odd. I opened the big box first. It was a gorgeous dress and all the proper undergarments. Which meant Niall had help. I quickly went to the bathroom and changed into the lovely floor length flowing gown. When I returned I opened the second box which contained a gorgeous set of heels. At the bottom of the box that had the shows was another card. 

Go to the place Kings are crowned.

I looked around were should I dispose of the boxes? 

"I’ll get the boxes." 

I whipped around to the dark haired man and placed a hand to my heart. “Um…thanks.” I picked up my cards and rose. I made my way to my car and placed my rose, cards, and clothes in it. 

"You look beautiful." A voice said behind me. I turned and was meet with Niall in a tux and his hands behind his back.

I smiled at him. “Thanks. You look…handsome.”

"Thanks." He said smiling widely but I could tell that he was nervous about something. "I have something for you." He said as he handed me two roses intertwined one red and one white.

I smiled and took them from him. “Their beautiful.”

He chuckled. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

I smile. “Not as much as I love you.”

Niall scratched his neck. “We have had one hell of a ride haven’t we?” 

I nod and chuckle. “Yes we have.”

"I went through three months of hell an-"

"Ni-"

He smiles at me. “Just listen okay?”

I nod silently. 

"I lost you and it was dreadful. I woke up numb. When I saw you in DC it was like waking up and being alive for the first time in months. I fell apart after this gala. I couldn’t eat, sleep, I was barely alive. It taught me that love is precious and easy to lose. I don’t know what I would have done if you wouldn’t have-" His eyes go to the ground.

I smiled and set my roses on my seat. and turn back to him. “You don’t have to think about that Niall. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” I say as I walk up to him. 

He looked up his eyes a turbulent blue. ” I hope not. Do you know how much I love you? Because your the first thought in my head when I wake up. The last before I go to sleep. Your the first person I want to talk to and the last every day just because I can. I have blind faith in you. We have been through so much. I know that I am not easy but you aren’t exactly either.” 

I laugh. “Gee thanks Ni.”

He chuckles. “I’m glad you agree. You make me smile even in my darkest hour. You keep me grounded and help me see the best. You never give up on me. You make my life worth being in. You’re my first love and oh so perfect. “

I blush. 

Niall grabs me around my waist and pulls me to him. “Really Y/N you are my world. I was alone for so long you made me feel safe and secure. You cover up all the pain. Did you know the first time I saw you. I saw this spark, it was like a million fireworks.”

I smiled and bury my head in his chest. “Sounds romantic.”

"It hurt like hell."

We both laugh. 

"You going to tell me what today was about?" I asked. 

I felt his chest rumble. “Not a chance darlin’.” 

I pull back fake scowling at him. “That’s just mean.” 

"You know I have never understand women."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah to complicated."

I raise an eyebrow. 

"Except you. With you it’s as easy as breathing or taking my next step." 

Niall pulled away from me and took a step back. 

I automatically felt the coldness of leaving his embrace. 

"I didn’t mean to fall in love with you Y/N you made it so damn easy though."

"Niall…"

Niall got down on one knee in front of the gala. “The last time we were here I hurt you. I want you to know it’s not always going to be easy we will fight and scream at each other like we do but I promise you will never be more loved and cherished than with me. You complete me, you’re my other half.”

I was speechless. So that was what today was about. 

"Your hair, your smile. your eyes, your voice, your words, your mind, your heart, your laugh, your jokes, everything about you I want it all. So what I am asking you Y/N is will you marry me?"

He looked so heartbreakingly handsome. 

I felt tears climb down my face. “YES! YES! YES!” I screamed happily. 

Niall’s face split into a grin. He quickly slid the ring not o my finger and grabbed me into a passionate kiss before lifting me off my feet and twirling me around. 

"Thank god!"

I laugh and keep my hands wrapped around his neck as he sets my down. “You should have known I would say yes.”

Niall smiled and pecked my lips. “You want to know something Y/N?”

I smiled back. “Sure.”

“Many people don’t think that forever lasts. Well, I think we can prove them wrong.” Niall said.

I smiled and bring his head down to mine. “I think your right.”

Niall kissed me and picked me back up. “Let’s go. Everybody is waiting inside.”

"What?" I squeaked out.

Niall chuckled and kissed my forehead. “Like you said princess I should have known you would say yes.”

I shook my head. I guess I really got my happy ending. Even after all we went through.


End file.
